


You Belong with Me, Not Swallowed in the Sea

by Fitzz_Simmonss



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitzz_Simmonss/pseuds/Fitzz_Simmonss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, this is really slow at the beginning. But just keep reading! It picks up.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This obviously isn't the first chapter, but I wanted to tell you a bit about this piece. It was originally posted on Wattpad under the username: Fitz_Simmons_ 

It is my first writing and I hope y'all like it! Thanks!


	2. Jemma Simmons Was Never One to Lash Out...

Simmons was contemplating over what Bobbi had said to her earlier. She was currently staring into her microscope, examining some specimens, when her mind started to wander. 'Yes, I have fallen in love with Fitz. But now, Fitz just isn't Fitz anymore. I greatly appreciate Mack and what he has done to help Fitz recover. His recovery has been remarkable! And I am so thankful for that... But I miss everything we had. Now he won't even look at me, he won't talk to me, he can't even be in the same room with me! By this time tears were making their way down Jemma's face.

"HE HATES ME!"

Jemma Simmons was never the one to lash out, but everyone does sooner or later. Even if they're alone.

She had smashed her specimen dish on the table and was crying hysterically. She was crying about her best friend. Her best friend, that she had known for 11 years, was currently sitting at the bottom of the ocean. "You belong with me, not swallowed by the sea." That part she had quietly mumbled to herself because she was afraid someone would hear her...


	3. "Oh, Skye! Hello..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is really slow at the beginning. But just keep reading! It picks up.

Skye had been walking down to ask Jemma a question about...

"HE HATES ME!"

Skye thought she heard glass break and Jemma scream. Skye at this point, had stealthily tiptoed (just like May had taught her) to a point in the building where Jemma couldn't see her, but where Skye still had eyes on the BioChemist. Simmons had her head in her hands and was leaning over the counter.

"Jemma," said Skye quietly.

Skye rarely used Jemma's first name because it upset her now. Even if she didn't show it.

Jemma jumped in surprise and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Oh, Skye! Hello. I didn't see or hear you come down." They both turned to look at the broken specimen dish next to Simmons.

"Um, yeah. Um. I, um, broke this when it slipped off the table, um, yeah." Jemma stared at the floor hoping that the young hacker wouldn't notice her tears.

"Jemma Simmons, you are the worst liar in the universe, and I know you are crying and what you're crying about..." Skye realized she had to say then truth, but at the same time, lighten the mood. "Because if you think he hates you then, you must be crazier than DC when he takes a 5 hour energy."

 Jemma replied with a small, curtious laugh. She didn't feel like she had the energy for another talk, but she replied with a gentle, yet fake, smile. "No Skye. I am just frustrated at myself because I was being clumsy me, and broke this specimen dish. And no, I was not crying because of Fitz and his condition, and the fact that he hates me nowww." Her words trailed off as she stared into a distant corner, and then to meet the young hacker's eyes.

Skye gave her a stern, but equally compassionate, look that said "Don't lie to me Simmons."

The two girls stood there for mere seconds before Simmon's knees gave out, and she crashed to the floor in a heaping sob.


	4. Skimmons

"Shhh, Simmons. It's okay." Skye was on the edge of tears as she held the biochemists body. Skye never noticed how small Jemma was until she was holding her crying form on the floor.

"He won't, he can't, I just." Jemma couldn't find any words. She sat there in Skye's arm as she tried to formulate her feelings into words. "I left thinking I would help him recover, and he did.." Jemma's sobs were starting to quiet but..  "I'm never going to get to tell him I love him too because he hates me!" As Jemma's cries were growing louder, the dam that held back Skye's tears broke.

Skye tightened her hold on Simmons. "Simmons," she started. "He told you he loved you in that pod didn't he?"

 Simmons nodded and her tears grew lighter. About a minute passed before anyone started speaking again.

"He hallucinated you while you were gone. You knew that, right?" Simmons again nodded her head to the hacker's question. Her throat too raw to speak.

"You leaving him only broke him more. He missed you. And he still misses you, I can tell. There has been an elephant that follows you whenever you're in the same room." Skye chuckled a bit at her last statement.

It only made Jemma start crying again.

"Oh, Simmons. I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you more."

"No, no, Skye you're fine. You were just telling me the truth," she started sobbing again.

"Do you truly love him, Simmons?," Skye asked.

"Yes, but he doesn't love me back anymore, Jemma replied"

"You know, he still stares at you with the same look he had before.." Skye stopped. She knew her boundaries of where she could go, and the pod accident was out of her limits. Skye sighed. She wanted to tell Simmons to talk to Fitz, but she knew how hard-shelled Fitz was being whenever they were in the same room. Finally she came up with an answer.

"Tell him the truth. Tell him that you miss what you had and you want it back." Skye winced at what she was about to say."Just don't tell him that you're in love with him right away. Use it if the conversation is going the wrong way. Or save it for your next conversation."

"Geez, Skye, you're starting to sound like Bobbi. Just tell him truth kinda stuff."

They both gave a small smile. "Ok, I have to go load up my computer stuff." She helped the scientist up. "Oh! That's what I came to tell you! Coulson wanted us all in the debriefing room in 5."

Their eyes went wide as they turned to the clock. "Crap!" "Oh Bloody Hell!," they screamed at the same time. They took off running. As they were running, they were wiping off the mascara on their faces and praying that no one would notice that and the fact that they were 10 minutes late... TBC


	5. Fitz's Decision

May caught the 2 girls running about half way to the meeting room. "You're late...," said May.

Skye could've sworn she caught a glimps of motherly compassion in May's eyes when she saw Simmon's red rimmed eyes. "Hurry up. We're waiting."

The 2 girls continued their run to the meeting room. "Ahh, you're here. Let's get this show on the road!," Coulson exclaimed when he saw them at the doorway.

Leo immediatly noticed the 2 girls red eyes. He just couldn't stop staring at Jemma, and how beautiful she was even if she had been crying. 'But she thinks I'm broken, helpless, worth nothing. She'll never love me back,' he thought. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Jemma staring at him back. There were emotions in her eyes he had never seen before. It looked like emptiness and sadness. They both looked away at the same time. To Leo, the clock on the wall had never seemed so interesting... 'Oh, yeah I should listen to what Coulsons saying,' thought Fitz. Coulson was explaining the plans to take down the buried city. Fitz was placed to work with Tripp and Jemma. 'Wait!. What, I don't want to work with Jemma.' Fitz loathed the fact that he would have to talk to Jemma about what happened down in the med pod. He wanted his best friend back. He wanted to be Fitzsimmons again. 'But she'll never understand me.'

"Meeting dismissed," said Coulson. Everyone started to leave the room. He decided to follow Tripp since he was working with him... And Jemma. 

He followed Tripp down to the garage where they started packing. Mack was in there too. Fitz was thankful for the 2 guys that understood him. It was silent for a few minutes as the 3 men were packing. It was Mack who broke the silence first. "Look," started Mack. "I know you don't want to work with Agent Simmons anymore. Sooo, why don't come work with me in the Garage.  **You can't work with her. So why don't you just work for her."** "The man has a point," stated Tripp. "It won't hurt Simmons too much because she will still see you. Even if she is the one who left you." Due to instinct, Fitz almost defended Jemma. Saying that she did it to help him. Fitz smirked at himself in his head. 'She left me! Why should I defend her! She doesn't even care about me anymore. She was probably crying about some stupid problem that she had. Maybe she found out that someone is smarter than her. What a Nyaff.' And with those thoughts, Fitz agreed to the plan. They finished packing and loading of the plane and set off. 


	6. The Talk

Once the team had finished the packing and loading of the plane, they set off. Fitz, Mack, and Jemma were in the loading bay of the plane.

The room was filled with awkwardness and dead silence. But that was only because Fitz and Simmons were in the same room. You could literally slice the tension in the air with a knife. Mack was only silent because he didn't want to cause more of a rift between the two scientists. He knew the staw that broke the camel's back was coming, but he didn't want to be the straw. The pressure being put on the specialist's back was too great for him. Mack was crouching on the floor watching the two set up their equipment. "Ok," he started with a sigh. "I'm gonna go check on the landing gear." He grabbed his tool bag and was eager to get out of that room when Fitz stopped him.

"Wait. No, no no. Wait. No, no. Wait, wait, wait, wait. What. Why? Why!?"

"Because the awkward silence in here." He turned to look back at Simmons. "Is killing me." And with that he strode away.

Jemma was wondering who was going to speak first. She finally decided she should say what she needed to say. "I would like to say something." "No," interrupted Fitz. "Please just let me say something." But Fitz kept interrupting her. "I know bu' I got t' say sometin', " said Fitz.

"Please," pleaded Jemma.

"Ok." The room had gone silent again. Jemma took a deep breath and began. "I know things have been difficult between us since I got back from being undercover, but I need you to understand that I didn't leave because of you."

"No, no, no, no, no," said Fitz. "Jemma, Jemma, just please." He stated pacing across the room. "It's just. I got a whole, um, thing. It's, just it's hard to get the words out." Silence "I've been thinkin', and I'm going t' leave the lab so you can..."

Jemma's heart stopped when those words came out. She didn't think it could hurt more. Then he started speaking again.

"I think you need to be the once that runs the science division."

Jemma was so scared at that point. "You're quitting?" she asked him.

"No," he replied flatly. "I'm, I'm, I'm going to the garage, on the bus, with Mack."

Her heart started cracking. She would see him, but very rarely now.

"But why?" she asked. She already knew the answer to that question, but she couldn't formulate proper sentences at the moment.

"You know why." He broke her gaze and looked down at the floor when he said that.

'It's my fault,' she kept telling herself. 'I'm the reason everything is happening. This is all my fault.'

"You're clearly far more ca, ca-capable of running the lab than I am..."

Hot tears were threatening to pour over Jemma's eyes.

"At this point in life," he finished.

"That's not true! You just need more time to heal. And..."

Fitz cut her off. "I've had time. And I'm, And I'm not getting any better so you should run the lab. And I can work for you. Just not with you."

Jemma's heart shattered into a million, tiny little pieces.

"...And I think that's what's best." He started scratching the side of his head. A nervous habit he had picked up during his youth. He strode off, and the tears that Jemma was trying to hold back started falling.

She was standing there alone, in the plane, with the demons she had picked up at the bottom of the ocean.


	7. Depth of the Situation

'Tripp is dead.' Those 3 words were all Jemma could think about on the silent trip back to the base. Being a scientist and all, Jemma was almost constantly thinking about some form of science... that and Fitz. It wasn't until right before the accident she had noticed how much she thought of Fitz. Whether her mind was replaying memories, or thinking of something totally random, they always led back to FItz. During that dreadful trip back, she thought about her feeling for Fitz.

She had come up with her answer to everything...

Jemma was interrupted when Skye came over to where she was sitting and sat next to her. Jemma was briefly confused about why the young hacker had enveloped her in a hug. Then she realized the burning of her eyes, and the sensation of hot, salty tears down her cheeks.

"I miss him... Why did i have to be him?," Jemma asked.

"I don't know," replied Skye. Skye's voice cracked at the end of that because she, too, had been crying.

Jemma just sat there in Skye's great, massive, comforting bear hug for many minutes. She needed the comfort of another human soul. Everything was falling around them. It hasn't gotten better since S.H.I.E.L.D fell...

"I love him," she started.

"Wait. Who? Tripp or Fitz?" The confusion in the hacker's voice caused Jemma to put out a small smile.

"Fitz. But you already knew that," Simmons said in a jokingly manner. "I tried to tell him. I tried to fix what was broken, but it's just getting worse." Pause "He's leaving the lab to go work with Mack in the garage!" Her tone and volume had risen, and the words came fast and a little sloppy. 

"Wait," started Skye. "You're telling me that Fitz is leaving the lab to go work with Mack!"

"Is that not what I just said," huffed Simmons. 

Skye stood up quickly and started pacing. 

"No, no, no! What an idiot. FItz is a complete idiot! He told me he was going to tell you that he loved you! Not tell you he was leaving!"

Skye put her hand over her mouth as soon as the words left her mouth. She turned to walk out of the area, but Simmons grabbed her and spun her around.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Nada. Nope. I totally didn't say Fitz told me he loved you," said an overwhelmed Skye.

"Ha, and they call me the worst liar.." Simmons studied Skye's actions and mood before continuing. "When did Fitz tell you he loved me. And if he said that, why the bloody hell is he leaving me alone."

"I talked to him a few hours after I talked to you. He said you would never understand him again, and that he should just give up on loving you. I almost slapped him right there for his stupidity! I told him how miserable you are without him and that you love him back..." Skye looked down at her boots. "I guess he didn't believe me. Either that or he's too scared to tell you. I guess that's what happened."

"What do I do now, Skye?" Simmons started crying again.

"Simmons look at me."

The two women made deep eye contact and Skye could of sworn she could physically see all the sadness in Simmon's eyes.

"You both love each other. You both told me that! Someone just needs to make the first move. Ovbiously, Fitz was just scared a few hours ago. He just needs to know how to feel. This time be blunt. Everythings gonna be okay, ok?"

"Ok," replied Simmons.

"When we land you're gonna go find him and fix this all, right?"

"Yes"

Right at that moment, almost like a movie, May's voice came over the intercom.

"Arriving in 10. Strap up."

Skye gave Jemma one last hug before securing all their gear and strapping in.


	8. Fitz's Dream

Fitz had had a VERY long day. It was like he was stuck at this one place in life. This one place in life consisted of him avoiding Jemma. 

_Jemma._

That name in his head brought sweet memories, love, and comfort. But along with that, it brought pain and anger. He wasn't mad at her. No. He was almost scared of her. It was a stupid thought, but it was the truth. Fitz was scared of Jemma Simmons. His best friend! He was scared that she doesn't want to be his friend anymore. He was scared of losing her. He was scared that he wouldn't be able to protect her. Scared that she doesn't love him. 

Fitz's head was pounding as he sat in his small bunk at the playground. This week, in all, had been hard enough. They had lost Tripp, Skye got superpowers, Coulson was stressed, May... Well no one knows what problems May has. Mack was the same as usual, and Jemma... again I have no idea what has been going on with her.

Standing up with a yawn, Fitz went through his usual routine to get ready for bed, and rested his head on his pillow. He instantly fell into a deep sleep plagued with nightmares.

" _Nooooo!" Fitz heard Jemma scream. He was back in the pod with the water surrounding him. Next thing he knows he's back on the plane earlier this week, arguing with her. "I can work for you, I just can't work with you," he said. Those words were so hard to say to her._

_Darkness._

_Fitz is pounding on the lab doors. He is back on the Bus, screaming for Jemma not to jump. "Jemma! Nooooo!" She jumped. WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID SHE JUMP?! He was fumbling to get the straps on. Ward took the parachute from his hands and jumped to save her. Fitz's mind went blank, as he sat on the floor hyperventilating. The Bus landed at the next airstrip. Ward walked up the ramp with a limp, lifeless body in his hands. The look on his face told Fitz everything he needed to know. They had to sedate him to get him to stop his rampage._

_Darkness._

_The cave started trembling. Jemma looked so scared. I wasn't about to let her fall and have her die too. I reached for her hand. I was going to be the one to save her this time. A huge temor hit. She fell down the hole right as I went to grab her... I screamed her name. I almost jumped too. I couldn't imagine my life without Jemma Simmons. May stopped me right as I was about to let go of life. "Just let me die! Please I can't live without her!," I screamed at the woman._

_Darkness._

_"_ Fitz! Fitz! Wake up please! It's Jemma. FItz, please wake up darling! I'm here, it's ok!." 

I heard Jemma's voice and sat up abruptly. I was covered in sweat. My sheets were drenched. As for her, she was crying and clinging to my arm. She looked startled and scared.

"Wha, What happened. How are you ali...  _Alive_." Fitz didn't say finish his sentence because he knew the answer to his question. He had been having nightmares. Nightmares of Jemma dying. Sure he had them before. But these... these escalated to a terrifying level.

"You were screaming my name in your sleep. I knew you were having a nightmare. You were thrashing in your bed and screaming 'Let me die! I can't live without her.'" Jemma said in a quite, frightened voice. 

"I'm sorry for waking you," said Fitz.

"Oh, Fitz. It's no worry. I was just up making a cuppa. I couldn't sleep anyways."

"How long have you been having nightmares?," he asked.

Simmons had a look of suprise on her face at the question.

"I've known you for forever, Simmons. I know when you're having trouble sleeping. How long?"

She thought about lying to him. She didn't want another awkward situation on her hands. But, Jemma Simmons is "the worst liar ever." So, she decided to tell him the truth.

"Since the pod."

"Oh, me too." he replied. "You know I imagined you when you were gone, right?"

"Yes." Simmons felt a lot of guilt wash over her at that moment and she started crying.

Fitz immediatly pulled her into a hug.

 _Sigh_  

"We have a lot to talk about. But not now. Will you stay? I'm scared the nightmares will come back if I don't know you're here."

"Yes, yes! Of course Fitz!" Simmons was overjoyed that she could spend time with Fitz.

"Okay. How 'bout you go finish makin' tha' tea, and I'll change my sheets," Fitz proposed. 

Jemma giggled. "Sounds great."

She leaped out of the room with some bounce in her step, and Fitz went to changing his bed sheets. He was glad she was taking long, because it was difficult to get the sheets on with his hands shaking. 

Right as he finished tucking the edges of the blanket in, Jemma returned with two cups of tea in her hands. He accepted the glass and took a sip. Mmmm, lots of sugar and milk. She always knew how he liked everything.

He set his half empty glass on his nightstand and pulled back the covers. He got in first, and then Jemma layed down next to him.

At first, it was a bit awkward. Jemma was barely touching him on his, already small, bed. They just layed there for about 30 seconds before Fitz broke the awkardness. 

"Ok, this is silly. You're laying halfway off the bed, and we're not even touching each other."

"You're right, I'm sorry! I'm just a bit flustered and off my game!," she replied.

She scooted over into Fitz's open arms and layed her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and their hands clasped one anothers. Forgetting about there barely drank tea, they relaxed into each others embrace and started to drift away. 

"Good night, Fitz."

"G' Night, Jems."

Jemma silently mouthed the words 'I love you.' And Fitz did the same. Both would never know that the other person had ever said something.

They fell into a deep sleep, where Fitz dreamt of Jemma, and Jemma dreamt of Fitz.


	9. "Morning."

When Fitz woke up, he was confused as to why Jemma was laying on top of him. Their legs were entangeled, and her head was laying on his chest. Then he remembered the nightmares last night. He didn't want to wake Jemma up, but he knew she would have to go back to her bunk to avoid being spotted coming out of Fitz's room. He didn't want any sticky situations. He looked over at his clock...

_5:42._

'18 minutes until May and Coulson wake up', he thought. ' He sat there watching Jemma's chest rise and fall. 'God, she looks so beautiful when she sleeps.' He put his hand out to run it through her silky hair. Jemma stirred slightly. She was beginning to wake up. 

Jemma was the same way whe she woke up. Meaning that she, too, was slight confused as to why she was resting on top of Fitz. She remember how she heard Fitz screaming her name, and running to wake him up. She remembered crawling into bed with him. She remembered the way Fitz's calloused thumb stroked the inside of her wrist as she fell asleep. And when she awoke, she felt the sensation of Fitz's hands running though her hair. She looked up to find Fitz staring at her.

"Morning," she said with a smile.

"Morning," he replied with the same look.

Jemma's stomach started doing somersaults when he gave her that look. 'God, I love him so much!,' she thought. 

She looked at the clock on his bedstand.

_5:50_

She sat up quickly.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?," asked Fitz.

"Oh, yes. I'm quite good actually! I just realized that Couslon and May are about to wake and I have to get back to my room before anyone sees me. I don't think Skye would let us live this down if she saw me coming out of your room in the early morning." She giggled a bit.

Leo chuckled at her last statement. He couldn't agree more with her. They just paused there to stare into each others eyes. The only light in the room was coming from Fitz's alarm clock, but it was enough to lightly illuminate each others faces.

Only when Leo cleared his throat did she realize what position she was in. She was practically straddling his hips with her legs; her hands were bunching up the front of his shirt. 

She froze. She wanted to kiss him so badly. But they needed to talk first. If she gave in, she would only dig her hole deeper.

"Well, I'm gonna go now. I'll see you downstairs later, and maybe we can talk, ok?" She swung her leg over and took the half empty mugs off his bedstand. 

Leo had the look on his face that said "Please don't go, combined with a little bit of hesitency."

She went in to give him a kiss on the cheek. She let her lips linger there a little longer then necessary, but she was feeling good. She started heading out of the room. As she reached his door, she stopped and turned around to say something to him. She wanted to start mending their friendship. 

"Leo, you trust me right?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, I will always trust you, Simmons. I really want to get out of this awkwardness that we're in."

She smiled at him. "Me too. Let's talk later today, ok?"

"Sounds great."

"See you later, Fitz." And with that she siletly closed the door to his bunk, and headed back to her own.

 


	10. 5 Questions

Fitz waltzed into the lab at about 3 the same afternoon. He had just found the problem with Lola's engine, and knew exactly how to fix it. He was whisteling some random tunes as he strode over to his workbench. 

Jemma was hunched over her microscope. She was examining some derivative of the GH-325 serum Hydra had created when she heard the lab doors hiss open. In strode Fitz with a proud look on his face. Jemma chuckled at his gleam as she turned around to have a conversation with him. After last night, the awkardness was barely there. It was like they had more breathing room. 

Fitz saw Simmons laugh when he walked in. 'Wow, do my emotion look so visible on the outside of me?," he thought. He smiled at her and went to find the part that would fix Lola.

'Oh my gosh, he smiled at me!" Simmons day was just made by a smile from her best friend. She watched as Fitz opened all the drawers of his workbench and started looking for something. Jemma's thoughts quickly wandered as she saw him pick up little machine parts, and examine them with his strong, calloused, god-like hand. 'I wish those hand were on me.' She fantasized in her head a hot make-out session with Fitz, where he had her sitting on the edge of the holotable with his hands roaming up her body as she kissed him passionately.

She whimpered out loud. That's when Fitz noticed her staring at him (or rather in his area) with glassy eyes and a look on her face that Fitz had never seen.

"Simmons. Simmons! Hello? Anyone there?"

Jemma was snapped out of her fantasy when she heard Fitz voice. She hadn't realized she had been staring at him for the past 2 minutes as he searched for... whatever he was looking for. 

"Sorry, Fitz. I just zoned out for a minute or two." She cleared her throat and continued. "Um, what are you looking for? Anything I can do to help?"

"I was just looking for a little piston piece to fix Lola's engine," he stated.

"Oh, cool," she replied.

There it was again. That awkard silence. 

"Um, Fitz, I have an idea," she proposed.

"Ya, sure. What is it about?

"Us,"  Jemma replied slowly. She didn't want to scare him because this was a good answer to their situation. She was sure it would work.

Fitz went stiff under her gaze. He was scared. Everything had been good that day. He woke up to Jemma in his arms, he knew how to fix Lola's engine problem. But he knew nothing good would last long in his current period of life.

"Um, ok. What's your idea?"

She smiled. She was so sure this would work. "It thought of this while I was in the shower this morning. We each write down 5, or less, because I don't want to pressure you, I'm not, I mean you certaintly....."

"Jemma!," he half shouted. "You are rambling again, lass."

"Right. Sorry. Ok we each write down 5, or less, question on a seperate piece of paper and trade off. We can take a few hours to answer them, and switch again. Then in the morning, we can talk about our answers."

Leo felt a shiver go up his spine. He liked the idea, but was unsure of how it would turn out. Then again, he thought it was a good idea and decided to go along with it. 

"Ok," he agreed. "Lets take an hour to write down our questions and meet back here in the lab. Then we can trade off, go back to our rooms for another 2 hours and answer each others."

"Then," she chimed in to finish his sentence. "Swap out the answered questions and take the night to think about them."

"Good idea," they said at the same time. 

"I can finish fixing Lola tomorrow. Meet here in 30?," he asked.

"Sounds great."

And with that Jemma hurried to put up her lab equiptment, Fitz to close up Lola, and get to writing their 5 (or less) questions.


	11. Letters to a Loved One (Part 1)

As the scientist finished putting up whatever they were working on today, they got ancy and nervous.

'What have I done?!," thought Jemma. 

"Oh God, what if she says she doesn't love me?!," thought Fitz.

Jemma walked out of the lab just as Fitz closed Lola's hood. They gave each other nods and smiles. 

"30 minutes, correct?," asked Fitz.

"Yep. 30 minutes to write and meet in the lab," she replied. 

They both sped off to their bunks (which happened to be on the same hallway) so it was kinda awkward. Jemma slipped into her bunk, and Fitz did the same to his own.

As soon as Fitz closed his door behind him he plopped down on his bed. He didn't know what to ask her. Scratch that last statement. He knew what to ask her, he just didn't know how to ask her. He didn't want to be too blunt, but he didn't want to, in any way, hurt her feelings.

Suddenly, his mind solved his problem. He checked his watch to see how much time he had left. 22 minutes had already gone by!

'Geez, Simmons is probably already waiting for me.' He reached over to his desk for a pen and some paper and got to writing.

1\. Why did you leave? Fitz wanted a clear answer this time to his question.

2\. Why do you feel like you being around me makes me worse? 

3\. What can I do to help you? 

4\. Why didn't you leave me in the pod?

5\. Do you love me like I love you?

Fitz was scared to ask #5, his hand started shaking when he tried to write that specific one.

'2 minutes left until I'm supposed to meet Jemma.'

He stood up and opened his door. He was prepared to handle whatever was coming his way.


	12. Letters to a Loved One (Part 2)

nstead of going to her room, Jemma went to the kitchen. She needed a cuppa as she wrote. There was a notepad and a pen in a drawer and she pulled those out. She turned the kettle on and got a mug and some tea out of the cupboard. She poured her tea and sat at the table. 

"Where to begin," she muttered out loud.

"Well, what are you trying to begin?" May walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. 

"Oh, hello May. I didn't here you coming down the hall," a startled Jemma replied.

"I know," May replied with a smirk on her face. She pulled a Gatorade out of the fridge and sat down at the other end of the table.

"So, Simmons, what are you beginning?"

"Well, you know how Fitz and I haven't been ourself since you know... Ward and the pod"

May nodded.

"Since Tripp died." She paused. Jemma felt like her throat was going to close up. Tears started welling up in her eyes. These past few days were only now starting to hit her fully. She felt May's hand on her forearm. 

"Go on. It's ok. Everyone's safe now." 

Those few words from May made Jemma fell better almost instantly.

She took a deep breath and continued. "I proposed a plan to Fitz that would,  _Will,_  help our relationship."

"And what's your plan?," asked May.

"I'm supposed to meet Fitz back in the lab in about 17 minutes. We each are going to write 5 questions down on a piece of paper. Questions about each other and our situation, of course. Hand them over to each other and take the night to think about them and answer the questions. Then in the morning, we will share our answers and talk."

Simmons put her head in her hand. She was scared this would end badly.

"Simmons, it's not that bad of an idea," said May. "What do you ask him?"

"That's just it. I can't even think of anything," Simmons replied. 

"Do you love him? Not like a brother or a best friend. Are you in love with Leo Fitz?"

"Yes," replied Simmons. As soon as she answered that, she came up with her questions.

"There are your question." May stood up and walked out of the kitchen as silently as she came.

"Let's get to writing shall we," she said aloud.

1\. Why don't you do anything, let alone, talk with me anymore?

2\. Why do I make you worse? Jemma had an idea, but she wanted an answer from Fitz.

3\. What can I do to help you?

4\. Why would you make me leave you in the pod?

5\. Do you love me anymore?

Jemma sighed. Sure Skye said that Fitz was still "crazy" about her, but that little voice in her head was still telling her he didn't give a crap about her. She looked at the clock on the microwave.

"Oh my goodness! I was supposed to be in the lab 5 minutes ago." She stood up and started running.

"Heh, he probably think I left him again," she said while running. 'That was a bad joke!,' she thought.

She made it to the lab doors and saw Fitz sitting at one of the benches staring at his note. When she opened the doors and walked in he looked up at her.

"Hi," he said with a slight smile.

"Hi," she replied with the same grin.


	13. Subconciously

"Hi."

"Hi."

The two stared each other in the eyes. The soft smile Fitz gave Jemma made her knees feel week; his heart fluttered when he saw her glowing eyes.

Jemma looked down at the letter in her hand and waved it in the air. "This is for you."

Fitz walked closer to her. "And this," he held his letter out in front of him, "for your." They exchanged their letter and just stood there. They were enjoying each others presence, they were enjoying the calm before the storm.

"I'll meet you here at, say, 9:30?," she asked.

"Sound great!," he replied.

"Ok, well goodnight Fitz." She strode over to him, gave his a kiss on his cheek, and walked out of the lab. 

As soon as he knew she was gone, Fitz let out a huge breath of air he hadn't even realized he was holding in. His hand rose up to touch his cheek  _subconsciously_. He looked at her letter in his hands. In her neat handwriting, she had put his name on the front of the letter. 'Should I read it in here, or in my bunk?,' he wondered. He looked up at the cameras on the wall. 'No one can see me in my bunk. I'll go there.' He picked up his cup of cold tea he made earlier that day, and made his way to his bunk.


	14. 2AM

Jemma sat down on her bed nervously. She was mentally freaking out! She contemplated going to Skye for help, but if this worked and they made out.. sorry made up, she wouldn't never hear the end of Skye's teasing. She finally decided not to tell Skye, and opened up Fitz's letter.

She read cautiously. She was going to read everything! The in-between the lines, the details, whatever side notes he made... EVERYTHING to get him back. But when she opened the letter it wasn't what Jemma was expecting. It was just 5 normal questions. 

1\. Why did you leave? 

2\. Why do you feel like you being around me makes me worse? 

3\. What can I do to help you? 

4\. Why didn't you leave me in the pod?

5\. Do you love me like I love you?

Jemma was crying by the time she finished. She knew he was bound to ask some of those questions, and she was prepared, but it still broke her heart. Simmons knew the answers to some of them, but she wanted to give Fitz the 100% ENTIRE truth! She started procrastinating and thinking about other things (everyone knows those "other things" are really sciency stuff). Soon, she was wondering the halls mindlessly. Suddenly, she snapped back into it and found herself at Coulson's door.

'What am I doing here?' Simmons asked herself. Then she remembered and knocked on his door.

"Come in," she heard him say.

"Sir?," she asked.

"Simmons, I've told you 1000 times, call me Phil. Or Coulson, whatever's fine for you." He smiled at her.

'Wow he's in a good mood today,' she thought.

"Now what do you need, Simmons?"

"Ah, yes. Um, do you think you could keep the lab area clear tomorrow morning for a few hours. And turn the security cameras off?"

He looked confused. "Uh, why exactly?"

"Fitz and I are going to... talk. I just need to work things out with him and it might get a little heated."

"Oh, ok. May mentioned something this morning about you two talking. I just thought you already had. What time?"

"I'm supposed to meet him at 9:30," she responded.

"Ok, I'll mention that tomorrow to everyone and have Skye turn off the video monitors."

"Thank you Sirr...Coulson!" She smiled at him. "And one more thing. Could you be a bit discreet about it. I don't want Skye trying anything tomorow."

"Sure, Jemma. Good Luck!"

"Thank you." She turned to walk out and shut the door carefully behind her. As she she started walking back, she was convincing herself to answer those questions, and stop sidetracking herself. She went to the kitchen, got a water out of the fridge, and sat at the table. She pulled his letter at of her back pocket and read over it again. 

She had all her answers and was thinking of what was going to happen tomorrow when her stomach growled. 'Hmmm, must be close to dinner time. I wonder why no one has come into the kitchen yet?' She looked down at the wristwatch Fitz had gotten her a few birthdays ago. It read 2:00am. "WHAT?!," she practically yelled out loud whilst jumping out of her seat. 'I just sat down 30 minutes ago! And why the bloody hell has no one come through here!' Then she remembered Coulson announcing earlier that morning that he would order pizza, and they could come get it in his office. And people must have come through here, but she was probably to distracted too notice them. She grabbed one of Tripp's chocolate protein bars out of the pantry and walked back to her bunk. 

Simmons never stopped thinking of Fitz as she was getting ready for bed. She was thinking about his eyes and how they just drew you in. She thought back to her time in the underground city when it started shaking. How Fitz was holding on to her. She was so scared; but when Fitz held her she felt better. She was trembling, but when she looked at his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, everything felt peaceful and calm. She loves his smile, the fluffiness of his curls when he wakes up in the morning. The shadow he gets on his chin after long nights at the lab. It was impossible for her to fall asleep. She was anxious and scared. But as soon as she thought of Fitz and the perfect amount of muscles he has, she fell asleep.


	15. Why, What, Why?

Fitz sat down on the floor of his room. He was numb for the moment. He was unsure of even opening the Jemma's letter. His curiosity got the better of him though. 

1\. Why don't you do anything, let alone, talk with me anymore?

2\. Why do I make you worse?

3\. What can I do to help you?

4\. Why would you make me leave you in the pod?

5\. Do you love me anymore?

Fitz laughed as he started reading the first couple of questions. Skye really must have been right about that whole "You and Simmons are so tight, it's like your psychically linked" crap! He wasn't in the mood either to answer her questions. So like Simmons, he started wandering the halls. Even if he couldn't see her, he could hear her light footsteps coming down the hall. Being around someone for over 10 years make you super sensitive to their sounds, quirks and movements. Quickly searching for somewhere to hide, he locked himself in a supply closet. He opened the door after he heard her go by and opened just in time to see her walk around the corner. He closed the door and slid down it exhaling loudly. He flipped on the light to find a notebook tucked away on one of the shelf. He was surprised at what the front cover said.

_Jemma's Journal. If found, please do not open and give to either Skye or I._

He didn't know if he should read it. That would totally cross the line and he didn't need her getting mad at him. But again, curiosity got the better of him. After plopping himself back on the floor, he opened it. 

On the back on the front page was a copy of the selfie he and Jemma took in Peru. 

On the first page was a recount of the 9 days Fitz was in a come. 

Day 1: I miss him so much. I can't live without him. Fitz please wake up! I can't eat or sleep and I just want to talk to you and see your blue eyes again. Please wake up. I never got to tell him I love him back in the pod. He pushed the button before I could speak. 

He sat there in shock. After a few moments, he read on.

The next few days were hard for him to read. Skye had been crushing up sleeping pills and putting them into Jemma's food so she would sleep. She would lay on the bed with him and rest her head on his chest and hold his hand when she slept. She even went on to say she kissed him once on his lips on the 8th day. There was no one in the Medical Wing and she wanted to see if he would react. His pulse and brain activity went up. 

Fitz had no memory of that. It absolutely broke his heart.

The next few pages were some of her favorite memories from Sci-Ops, The Academy, and on the Bus. Then she started updating it weekly a few weeks after he woke up. He started tearing up while reading those. 

In a summary, the updates said that she didn't think that Fitz loved her anymore. In it was her explanation to why she went to Hydra. She was scared and confused. Skye had been helping her through it, but she was lonely. She thought he hated her. But it was the exact opposite. She really was ruling for him. She wanted him to get better, to recover. After reading all this, he felt like a complete arsehole. He wanted to march into her room and kiss her till her knees were weak, but he wanted to read her answers. Reading this cleared his mind about the whole situation. 

He flipped to the next few pages. These were recent. So recent that Jemma had written in it this yesterday. 

_Reasons I love Leo Fitz:_

_1\. His laugh_

_2\. His smile_

_3\. His hands_

_4\. The way his hair curls. Especially right after he wakes up._

_5\. His blue eyes that I feel I could look into and never want to look away._

_6\. The way he runs his hand through his hair when he's deep in thought. Or the way he grabs the back of his neck when he's shy._  

'That should count as two reasons, shouldn't it?," he thought. But he kept reading

_7\. When he licks his lips!_

_8\. His outfits that fit him so nicely!_

_9\. When he's training with Mack and you can see his muscles through his sweaty shirt. (Yes, Skye and I spy on them when they work out!)_

Fitz mouth hung open when he read that last one. He had no idea they watched him. "Maybe I should've added those extra 20's"

_10\. When he talks about... just talks to me in general._

_11\. His accent._

_12\. The fact that he will always be there for me._

_13\. The fact that I just can't stop thinking about him._

The next paragraph was a dream Simmons had had that involved the holotable and a lab coat and he stopped before the first sentence ended.  _That_ , was none of his business so he put the journal right were he found it and peeked out the door to see if anyone was in the hall. The coast was clear so he made a pit stop at the kitchen to make some tea and went to his room. 

After reading her journal, he didn't even plan on making a list anymore. He just wanted to apologize and make things right. Incase something went wrong, he made a backup list. 

1\. I'm scared to talk to you. I don't want you to baby me and treat me like I'm going to break. I'm almost better.

2\. Jemma, you don't make me worse. I just don't want to fail in front of you because I'll get embarassed.

3\. I want your full support. I'll never be the same man I was before, but please treat me the same.

4\. Why did you jump off the plane? How does it feel.

5\. I can't imagine my life without you. Yes, what I said in the pod still stands.  _You're more than that, Jemma._

He sealed his letter and put it on his bedstand.

He tried to sleep, but it was evading him.

_Fitz heard a light tap on his door. He opened it to find Jemma crying and immediately hugging him as soon as he got the door open. "Shhh. It's ok, baby girl. What wrong?" "I, I, I had a nightmare and I died at Hydra and they brainwashed me and I had to shoot you. But I shot myself because I couldn't shoot you! She started crying harder onto his chest. He didn't want to wake anyone, so he pulled her into his room and locked his door. He took them over to his bed and sat down on it with her in his arms. "It's ok. Everything's fine." He handed her a tissue and she wiped her eyes and nose. A few stray tears fell out of her eyes and he wiped them away with his thumbs. They looked intently into each others eyes. He lifted her chin up with his hand and their lips started getting closer. And closer. And closer..._

_  
_**BOOM!!** Fitz fell out of bed and onto the cold floor. He sighed in frustration and hit the floor. He must have fallen asleep because he was dreaming. Dreaming of Jemma. He went into his bathroom to splash some cold water on his face and calm himself down. He looked at his phone. 

_3am_

He dried his face and shuffled back to bed. As soon as he sat down, he heard a loud knocking at his door.

 _Knock, knock, knock._ "Fitz, are you alright?! I heard a loud thump come from your room!" 

The voice belonged to Jemma. He stomach started to twist and he got nervous. He was scared he looked like crap, and didn't want to open the door. Then he remembered her writing in her journal that she loved the way his curls looked when he had just woken up. He smiled and opened his door.

She looked scared. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just fell out of bed," he said and smiled at her.

Her eyes immediately drifted up to his hair and she visibly relaxed quite a bit.

"Are you hurt?," she asked him with a lot of concern in her voice.

'Yes, I'm quite good," he answered. The shadows on her face made her look even more beautiful and he thought back to his dream. Man, did he just want to kiss her. Her voice brought him back to reality.

"Ok, them. I'm going back to bed then. I'll see you in the morning?," she asked.

"I think it's technically already morning," he laughed.

She agreed, returned his laugh, gave his arm a light squeeze, and returned to her room. 

He fell onto his bed and buried his pillow in his face. He was suddenly very anxious for tomorrow morning. His thoughts wandered back to the good ol' no Hydra days. The days were the sun shown bright, and everyone was happy. He relaxed and fell back asleep and no time, but was awoken by the sound of his alarm clock that next morning.


	16. Call It a Premonition

Fitz groaned when he heard his alarm clock. He was about to pick it up and throw it against the wall when he remembered what he had to do that day. His body was hurting a little and his hand alot.

"Oh, I fell out of bed last night. That explains a lot!" He had about 2 hours until he was supposed to meet Jemma. 'Wait which lab?' He didn't want to text her but he was unsure if she wanted to meet at the lab on the Bus, or the base's lab. He wanted to go to the Bus's lab because it had more meaning, but his gut told him to go to the lab on the base. He smelled his shirt. 'Ugh, I stink.' He turned on the shower to let it heat up and steam the room. He removed his shirt only to find bruises on his stomach.

He suddenly got very nervous. He wasn't muscular. I mean he was defined, but he was no Mike Peterson. Why would Jemma like him? He shook those thoughts off and hopped in the shower. The water was scalding so he turned it to a more comfortable temperature and stood in the spray.

Fitz didn't want to yell at her today, but there was just so much pent up anger and it had to come out sooner or later. He was just tired of sidestepping his problems and was ready to take them on by any means necessary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jemma awoke 30 minutes prior to Fitz. Call it an internal alarm clock sort of thing. She was the morning type sort of person that always awoke early and in a peppy mood. Only today, she wasn't peppy. She felt sick to her stomach. She ran to her bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Boy, was she nervous. She opened up her medicine cabinet and took some Pepto to calm her stomach. She turned on her shower hoping the hot water would calm her nerves and make her feel better. She stared at herself in the mirror. She had a petite figure, yes, but she hated the way her hips were unequal to the rest of her. Those demons at the bottom of the ocean were back. She stepped into the scalding water to escape them, but her mind wouldn't rest. Thought like he still hates me, and I'm ugly filled her mind. She started sobbing and went limp on the wall of the shower. She didn't know why she was crying or upset. 

Everything just seemed off today, for both of them. Call it a premonition or whatever, but something was really wrong.

She stepped out of the shower and blew her hair dry. She applied more makeup than usual but held off on the amount of mascara she applied. She didn't want to look too much like a monster in case she started crying. She put on one of Fitz's jumpers she had stolen from him back at the academy, and some jeans. 

Her phone read 9:15. She should start walking over. She took one last look at the mirror to check her slightly puffy eyes and grabbed her note off her nightstand. She secured it in her pocket and started walking. She saw no one on her way over and was glad Coulson had respected her request. She peered into the lab and saw it was empty, so she walked over to her workbench and pulled over a nearby stool. She looked at the clock on the wall: 9:25. 'Oh my gosh, what if he doesn't come?' She almost started crying again when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She stood up and smoothed out her shirt and checked her hair. She clasped her hands in a way that just made her look nervous.

Fits turned the corner to see Jemma fiddling with her hands. 'Uh oh, she looks nervous.' 'Should I say hi or smile or something?'

"Hi Fitz." 

"Um, hi Sim-Jemma."

"I have my letter here.."

"Uh about that," he cut her off.

Oh God Jemma was gonna be sick.

"I think we open our letters here, or just talk freely about everything."

She swallowed dryly. Her stomach was getting worse by the second. It was mostly nerves. Her hands were cold and clammy, her face was burning up.

"Uh, ok," she responded. "If that's what you want."

He smiled at her and her stomach quieted down a bit. 

"Who's first?," he asked her.

"Well, I guess you can ask me first. I'm the one who, um, left," she replied.

His eyes glassed over a bit like he was thinking of a memory or something. He snapped back and looked at her in the eyes. "Are you feeling alright, Jem?"

She looked down at her hands. "Ya, I'm just feeling a bit off today. Probably just nerves." "Back to your question. I... just, I." The world started spinning and her stomach started churning again. She made it to the waste basket and threw up the breakfast she never had this morning. 

"Jemma!" Fitz ran over to her and caught her right as she passed out. 

"Help! Someone help!," he yelled. Fitz picked her up bridal style and started running. She wasn't too heavy to carry. Nor too light. She was perfect. Her slender frame fit perfectly into him. He wished he wasn't picking her up this way under these circumstances. She started moaning only to fall back into unconsciousness. May came skidding around the corner. 

"What's..? Oh. What happened?," she asked. 

They kept running towards the Medical Branch as Fitz answered her, "I dinna' know! We were talking and then she threw up and I caught her as she passed out."

"Talking, hmmm?," inquired May.

They ran as fast as they could to the Medical Branch. Jemma was starting to awaken. 

"Help, Doctor!" Fitz yelled. 

May grabbed a stretcher that was near the wall and instructed FItz to put her on there. The limited doctors took the gurney and wheeled her into a room. They started an iv and the questions.

"When did she last eat?," he asked Fitz.

"I don't know." he replied. He told them the story of her throwing up and passing out.

"Could be low blood sugar. I will draw some blood and get it checked." The doctor grabbed a syringe off a counter and injected it into her iv. "This is an IV Sugar Solution. It's not enough to hurt her if it isn't hypoglycemia. And I bet my life it is. So she should respond well and I'm going to draw some blood and get it tested. He hooked her up to a heart monitor, took her blood and left the room. May followed behind him. 

"I'll go tell Coulson and the others what happened."

"Um, May?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind giving us about an hour, I want to be alone with her."

"Ok, I'll tell them and let the doctor know to knock."

"Thanks, May." She closed the door behind her and left.

He could have sworn he saw the edges of her lips turn up, but it must have been the lighting. He sat on the edge of Jemma's bed and held her hand. She was still asleep.

"Jemma I know we've been sidestepping each other. And I'm sorry this is all my fault. Please wake up. I read your journal and I know you love me too! So please wake up and we can talk. Please Jem, I love you."

Still nothing.

He sat there and rubbed the back of her palm with his fingers. Her skin was so soft and her face was glowing under the lights. He dimmed the lights in case she had a headache when she awoke, but that made the shadows do more to enhance her beauty. 

"I don't even know how you managed to see me like this for 9 days." He paused and went on. "I read your journal. It was an accident but, I enjoyed it." He chuckled a bit. His tone got more serious. "You said you kissed me while I was out and it made my heart monitor rise. I wish I remembered that. But if our relationship never gets fixed, I want to know that I kissed you too." He trailed his fingers up her and cupped her cheek. He leaned forward on the bed and lightly pressed his lips on hers. They were soft, and even though they weren't moving, they were nice. She tasted like strawberry chapstick and Jemma. 

Suddenly, her heart monitor started getting faster. Fitz jerked back and grabbed her hand. 

"Fitz," she said in a soft voice.

"Jemma! Jemma, you're awake!" Fitz hugged her and picked up her hand to kiss the back of it. 

She looked strangely at him. "Where are we and what happened?"

"Um, we were talking and then you threw up and started to pass out. I caught you and carried you over here,"

She smiled at him. "I told you, you were the hero Fitz. Always proving me right, I see?"

Fitz's face went stone cold and he stood up, releasing her hand in the process.

Jemma's face turned to horror. "What did I do wrong? Is it something I said?"

"What am I to you Jemma?," he asked her. "I understand why you left, but it was selfish and stupid! It was bloody stupid Jemma! I needed you and you left." He was screaming at the point. Jemma was terrified and started crying. He went over and locked the door which scared her more. "You made me try harder Jemma!" Fitz started throwing things off the counter. First, a box of gloves. Then, a glass jar containing cotton balls and tongue depressors. It shattered against the wall. 

Fitz didn't realize he was crying until he saw the tear stains on his shirt. He turned back to a sobbing Simmons and he almost stormed out of the room, but he wasn't running. "So, Jemma Simmons, why the fucking hell did you leave me?"

Jemma Simmons was never the one to lash out, but her anger and sadness had to come out sooner or later, too!

"You wanna know why I left!" She screamed at him and sat upright in her bed. Now it was Fitz's turn to be scared." "I made you worse. You kept struggling in front of me, and you were pushing yourself so hard so that I wouldn't see you fail! You're not a failure Fitz! Your're the best goddamn thing that has ever happened to me! I only made you worse when I was around you! Tripp said that himself! The only thing you can do to help me, is cooperate with me! I'm trying to help you. So please, let me in. You would never have left me in that pod if the roles were switched. So that's why I never wanted to leave you! That wasn't your decision, and now I feel guilty whenever I look at you! I didn't leave you because I love you! But God forbid Jemma Simmons could ever love Leopold Fitz because he saved her life! Who I love isn't your decision. IT'S MINE!"

Fitz started shaking his head. He just wasn't convinced that she loved him even because he did save her life. "You don't really love me, it really is just because of the pod."

"Stop shaking your head, Fitz! And no it's not! I had a huge crush on you at the Academy but I had to shut those feelings down because I didn't think you liked me back. Then at Sci-Ops, those feeling were rekindled but I couldn't do that to us so I started dating other people to get over you. It worked for a while until you started dating other girls! Then, next thing we know I'm jumping out of a goddamn plane to save you and I hear you tried to jump after me! That's when that crush developed into me being in love with you! So I don't love you because I have to because I saved your life or you saved mine or whatever. I love you because you're Leo Fitz. Your the last thing I think about at night and the first when I wake up. You were all I thought about at Hydra. No I didn't leave because I don't love you it's because I loved, love, you too much to see you fail. You're my partner, my best friend, my soulmate... you're the Fitz to my Fitzsimmons. And God, if you don't think I love you than... she was cut off by the crash of his lips on hers. 

It took her a moment to register what was happening but she soon caught up. She was kissing Leo Fitz. The pressure was too much so she pulled back a little and deepened the kiss. His lips were perfect against hers. She was feeling daring and moved her tongue out to skim the bottom of his. He moaned against her and she deepened the kiss further. She needed air and pulled away. He looked like a scared puppy and she gave him a warm smile.

"Air, Fitz, I need air." He breathed out a short breath of relief and looked back down at her lips.

"These wires are gettin' in the way a bit, Jem," he told her. She agreed and took the heart monitors off, turned the flat lining machine off and removed the IV needle. 

"Fitz, be a darling and get some gauze and tape out out of the top drawer, please."

"Anything for you, love."

He taped her and hand kissed the backside of it. He slowly started kissing up her hand until he reached her neck. His breath was hot on her neck and she could feel that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. He started planting little kisses behind her ear and nipped at the skin there. She squirmed under his touch and he climbed on top of her. He sat in between her open legs and started sucking on her pulse point. That was the most sensitive spot on Jemma's neck and she started whimpering. Fitz dragged his tongue back up her lips and took a moment to stare into each others eyes before resuming.

Their pupils were blown wide and Fitz were couldn't have been more blue. Jemma's eyes were so soft and amber looking. Their lips were swollen and breathing was slow. Fitz licked his lips before attacking hers again. The passion was immeasurable. Their lips moved in sync and so did their bodies. Fitz's hands stopped shaking a long time ago and he had one stroking a patch of skin where her blouse had ridden up, while the other was at the nape of her neck. Jemma's right hand was caressing his curls and the other was tucked around the waistband of his trousers. She moved her hand to the front of his shirt and started tracing his slightly defined abs. 'Working out really has done a lot to him,' she thought. She was snapped back to reality by Fitz moaning.

He reached one hand to her back and flipped them over so that Jemma was straddling his hips. She squeaked in surprise but quickly regained composure and straddled his waist. She took took of his shirt and started kissing his collarbone. He started pulling up her shirt and she let him. He was mesmerized by the curve of her breasts and just started at her curves. She was suddenly very self conscious until Fitz complimented her. 

"You're beautiful Jem. You really are..."

Their lips met again and Fitz's hand started wandering toward her bra. She could feel the perk of her breasts rubbing against her bra even before Fitz's hand wandered over. He played with them outside of the fabric then slipped one hand to the back and unclasped it in less than a second.

"Hmmm, impressive Fitz," she teased him.

He gave her a sly smile then tossed the bra to the floor. He rolled them between his fingers and panted his name. His mouth connected with them and he started licking one with his tongue. His hand toyed with the other. What Jemma was feeling was indescribable. It felt so good. She could feel his erection beneath her and she rolled her hips against it. 

"Jemmaaa." Fitz started moaning her name while she did that. Their mouths connected again and Jemma started grinding against him. Everything felt so right. Fitz's hand were touching every part of her and Jemma couldn't keep her hands off his face and out of his curls. 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Skye. She started talking through the door. "Hey Fitz, is everything ok in there? Is she awake yet?"

Jemma jumped off Fitz's lap and started gathering their clothes. 

"Um, she's just starting to wake up. Give her about 5 minutes until she ready for people, ok?"

"Ok, Fitz, whatever you say. Even if she really is awake and there's some hanky panky going on..."

"Really Skye?!" That was May's voice interrupting her. They could hear May drag Skye away from the door and down the hall. 

Jemma put on her bra and blouse and Fitz buttoned up his shirt. Then they just stared at each other for a moment. 

Fitz started stepping closer to her. "I never got to tell you that I love you too."

Jemma placed one last slow, lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth and lay back down on the bed. 

"You should probably go get the doctor, Leo."

"Right. I'm sorry about the mess." He pointed to the broken glass on the floor. The expression he wore was so cute.

She giggled at him and reapplied the heart sensors. He got the doctor and the team. 

"Why did you take the IV line out, Miss Simmons?," the doctor asked her. 

Jemma froze. "It was um, getting in the way." She looked sheepishly at Skye who's eyes blew up. Simmons shot her a glare that said, "say anything and i'll kill you," look. 

"And what happened to the glass?," Coulson asked. 

That's when Fitz stepped in, "I was angry and kinda threw the jar at the wall."

May smirked and Coulson looked surprised that the engineer would do that.

"Very well then, Miss Simmons, you're hypoglycemic. Now I'm going to give you some oral Glucose and send you on your way. Just rest for the next few days and take it easy, ok?"

"Doctor's orders," she agreed and stood up with the assistance of Fitz. They all walked out of the Medical Branch and back to the lab. 

Coulson gave her a pat on the arm and said he was glad she was ok, May nodded to her, and Skye whispered in her ear, "You are telling me everything tomorrow!" Simmons blushed and took Fitz's hand and led him into the lab. 

"Do you want to give this relationship a try?," she asked. 

"Yes! Dear God, yes. So, Jemma Simmons, will you be my girlfriend?"

She leaned forward on her tip-toes and gave him a kiss.

"I take that as a yes?," he asked.

"Silly Fitz. Come on I'm starving! Haven't eaten since yesterday morning."

Fitz stopped her, "Wow you're the biochemist! You should have taken better care of yourself Jemma." "I'm cooking tonight. How about sandwiches?"

"Proscuttio, Buffalo Mozzarella, and a hint of Pesto Aioli," she asked happily.

"Of course!" He swooped her off her feet, bridal style, like he did when she passed out. "This is how I carried you to the Medical Branch. I've always dreamed of doing this, but under the right circumstances," he laughed.

She squeaked when he did it and threw her arms around his neck. She whispered in his ear, "You're the hero, Fitz. You are and always will be!" 

He smiled at her and started running, with her in his arms, to the kitchen


End file.
